Integra Takes Initiative
by IWH-master
Summary: A dress! No way. AI, with a few special moments, some taunting ones. very funny as well. Please review... Alucard is wearing a suit.
1. Default Chapter

"Integra Takes Initiative" By IWH_master Disclaimer: the characters are not mine, they belong to someone else...  
  
It had been a long, cool, gray day. Integra was waiting to see if her plans had been carried out.  
She was pacing in front of a window, through which one could see the front gates of the Hellsing Organization base, and glancing out of it every so often for a sign of her group.  
She didn't need to wait much longer however. The armored trucks soon drove through, releasing its occupants, including Ceras Victoria, and new agent. Better known as the new freak: vampire.  
Not long after their arrival, Walter had run to the third floor, where she had been watching the action below.  
"Sir Integra, the officers were lucky today. There were no casualties, and the target was annihilated almost instantly," he reported.  
"Tell the troops that they are greatly appreciated, and that the head of the Hellsing Organization thanks them for their service," Integra listed as she usually had for awhile now.  
"Very well sir."  
As he turned to leave, he suddenly remembered that there had been an invitation in the mail. It had been addressed to her.  
He quickly stopped, pulled the invitation out of his back pocket, turned around, and said, "I'm not sure what it's for, I would read it just in case. It may be important."  
She took the invitation, broke the seal, and read it.  
"Invited to a what!?" she said, her eyes becoming wide, a look of terror on her fair face. "I can't possibly go to something like this. I would have to wear a dress..."  
"With a corset," Walter slipped in.  
"Yes! With a corset..." she stopped. "A WHAT!" she yelled, eyes flashing. She turned to Walter, and stomped over to him. Her face was screwed up with anger.  
Walter felt a drip of sweat fall down his temple, and said, "It's a Victorian dance, sort of ball type of thing, held by the queen herself, and you're expected to at least show your face, and with it being formal dress you must wear a gown. It also specifies, in the invitation none-the-less, the style of dress required." He found himself looking at the floor because he knew the anger had not even blown its true wave of heat over him yet. "There's more..."  
"What!" she said, teeth slowly baring more and more. Her ears had started to glow red. Integra could feel the heat of her own blood rising to the surface of her skin on her face and the back of her neck. Her ears had already been burning with a red-hot sensation.  
Walter felt a shiver slither down his spine as his mind raced around to retrieve the words to tell her. "I don't..." he said, try as hard as he could to choose the right words while facing the pressure, and her piercing look, "want you to go to this thing by yourself... so I asked some one already if they wouldn't mind joining you this evening, and they-"  
"Who?" Integra interceded, a little more calmly, though raising an eyebrow. He couldn't possibly ruin my day more than he already has, she thought.  
"Uh... eheheh... Alucard," Walter said, ready for the worst, while more sweat made its way down his forehead, neck, and cheeks.  
"WHAT!!!!!" she exploded. In a matter of seconds (which is fast for a human) Integra had Walter pinned to the wall holding him there by his collar. "YOU ASKED WHO??! WHAT A MORON! How could you do that!"  
"I figured," he started, talking as well as he could with a fist jammed up against his windpipe, "that you felt safer with him than with anyone else here."  
She then let him drop from the wall, where he collapsed gasping for oxygen, as she swiftly took her hands away from his collar. She took a deep breath, and relaxed her shoulders.  
"Alright, we'll act as though this were a mission," she explained, being quick and to the point. "Go fetch Alucard. Make sure he is 'in the style' required. If he isn't when he comes to me I shall show him what hell really is. I will not get gussied up while he keeps his tangled hair and sloppy uniform. That's final! Go!" She was not in the mood to be played with and Walter knew it.  
Walter ran from the room, relieved to be away from her.  
Meanwhile, Integra went to her room, and waited patiently for her gown to arrive. When it did she found one upside to the dress: it was black. However, even though it was lovely, there was still the matter of the corset that had to be dealt with. She picked it up with her thumb and index finger, and looked at it as though it were a giant slug, and oozing slime, which made her think of it as something disgusting all the more. 


	2. Ch 2

Chapter 2 (Integra Takes Initiative) By IWH_master Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They're not mine. They belong to someone else.  
  
"Ouch! Not so tight!! Make it form to my body, not make it form my body!!! Don't crush my ribs!" Integra yelled at Walter.  
Walter quickly dropped the lacing, as she turned to slap him for hurting her, "I'm deeply sorry Sir Integra. I won't make it too tight anymore." He winced, but felt no pain from her quick little hand.  
She had stopped, and was looking around, her eyes darting from one end of the wall in front of her to the other end. She knew he was there...  
"Well isn't this a sight," said a deep, provocative voice. Integra knew that growling voice, and stood up straight so as to show that she knew him, and knew him well. She especially knew that he was pretty much required to have respect for her, unless told not to.  
The only thing that wasn't fully on her was the corset. She already had the main pieces on. When he came out of the shadows, she glared at the sneer on his face, then wore one herself.  
"Don't think too much of it," she huffed at him, the sneer slipping of her face at an alarming rate. "After all," she said becoming serious to the extreme, "you had to get dressed for it too." She raised an eyebrow, "Although, I must say, I like that look on you better."  
Now she was taunting him. She turned to Alucard, and started walking towards him with a slow pace, and his eyes started to show that he was becoming shifty, staring at her with them the whole time. They were barely seeable beneath his bangs which still needed fixing up, she noticed. Once she was level with him she started to go in a circle around him, taking in every little detail of his new 'make over.' When she returned to the front side of his body, she received a stare of dislike. She had expected it. She smirked, and turned back to Walter.  
"Fix your hair Alucard," she said, quite bluntly. Her bright blue eyes not turned to him.  
"You should tie the rest of your corset," Alucard said, becoming slightly annoyed at her amusement towards him.  
"We're just finishing that up..." Walter interrupted.  
"Then we can go, right?" Integra and Alucard said in unison. Integra had returned to the front of Walter, who immediately started finishing the lacing. Alucard fixed his hair in a matter of seconds.  
"No," Walter said point blank.  
"What!" Integra said. She didn't want to be completely fancied up. The dress was enough to make her gag out of disgust. In fact, if it would have been up to her, she would have gone to the dance thing in a suit no matter what, but Walter wouldn't have let her alone. Then out of nowhere, she retorted, "Tell me Walter. Were women supposed to breathe or eat in these dresses." She was loathing Alucard for being allowed to wear a suit.  
"As far as I know Sir, no," Walter said, in a dull uncaring voice.  
"Well then, this is the perfect dress for the occasion, and I hate it," she said in utter disgust.  
"Well now that's done. Now we have to fix you up a little more," Walter said, loving the fact that Integra was royally pissed.  
"I can't wait to see this," Alucard mocked.  
"Oh," she said to his comment. "You're not going to see anything because you're leaving until I ask for you again."  
Alucard hated being counted out of the action. He had an unenthusiastic look on his face, while she smirked at him yet again. Walter couldn't help but smile: they were just like little children.  
"Alright, Alucard," he said starting to lead him from the room. "You need to go, mostly so she is comfortable with getting a little dressed up," he added in his ear.  
Alucard nodded in agreement, and vanished.  
"Let's get this show on the road," Walter said to Integra. 


	3. Ch 3

Chapter 3 (Integra Takes Initiative) By IWH_master Disclaimer: Again I don't own the characters (or ditto).  
  
Alucard was now very much interested. It had been about an hour, and they needed to leave soon, or they wouldn't be on time. It was already dark out. Plus to add to his curiosity, he had not been allowed to even peek into Integra's room because she needed to feel as comfortable as possible, or fixing her up would have flown out the window.  
He hadn't even heard so much as peep out of the room, which actually was why he was so interested. I wonder what she'll look like... he thought to himself.  
Inside the room there were different moods shifting.  
"Are you sure that I look alright?" Integra kept asking Walter.  
"Sir... I will let your 'date' tell you how you look. I am merely the artist," Walter said, practically beaming with his job.  
I'm not sure of this, she thought. This is all too odd. I wonder what Alucard will think. Dear... I'm not that sure if I can do this... this is so... not me. I can't. I don't think I can, but I can't let him think that I'm a weak master. I must stand straight and tall. Oh well... here goes nothing.  
Outside, Alucard had heard every single thought that had just run through her head. He was now so consumed with curiosity that it almost overwhelmed him.  
All of a sudden the door slowly creaked open.  
He couldn't think of the words to say a compliment. All he saw were curls that shown brighter than the sun. They reminded him of the moon, at its brightest. Her blue eyes blazing from black lined lids. Lips that were the softest pink reminded him of when he first laid eyes on her. Her cheeks were made to rival any rose petal, in color and sleek smoothness of them. Her pale silk chest shown just above the neckline, which for her was considered low cut. Her pearl white teeth, shown bright from her new face. He also noticed how beautiful and long her neck was, and in a way he now longed for it all the more.  
She looked past stunning in black, the dress sloping into the floor. It was more or less sleeveless; however, she was wearing very long black gloves that nearly went to her shoulder. He had also noticed that black pearls were lying against her radiant skin around the base of her neck, and black pearl earrings were dangling within the depths of her hair. Also her glasses were gone, and had been replaced by contacts.  
When she first exited her room, his jaw had dropped, and his eyes had become the size of dinner plates. Walter had noticed this, and knew that he had fulfilled his duty, as far as fixing her up went, that night.  
Then, Alucard broke the silence.  
"You look beyond radiant tonight, Master," he said, bowing low, taking her, and gently kissing her on the top of her glove covered hand.  
"I thank you deeply, Alucard, but I must ask of you a favor," she said, quite thrilled that he found her so enrapturing. "Please don't call me Master for the night. Tomorrow morning you may call me that again, but tonight you mustn't. I'll tell you why." She looked straight into his face. "Most people would find it hard to believe that vampires exist, and if anyone were to find that I own one, then who knows how much publicity the organization would receive. We cannot risk that, Alucard. It wouldn't be worth the trouble. You need to try as hard as you can to conceal what you are. Do you understand?"  
He couldn't help, but totally listen. Her blue eyes were entrancing. He listened even closer to her when she told him this, and he would do anything to keep seeing this new Integra. She was beautiful, majestic, and her usual commanding self all at the same time. He absolutely loved it.  
"I'll hide what I am as best as I can, Mas... Integra," he replied, looking at her without wanting to break the eye contact between her and himself. He was sincere this time, and would try desperately not to flub up tonight.  
Somehow she could see it in his eyes. She knew that she could trust him. She just knew it. Just from the way he was looking at her. She had to admit, it was a bit odd with him looking at her like that, but he knew that he had a reason for it, and she wouldn't make him stop feeling that way. Not tonight, when she deeply needed him.  
"All right," said a voice that had caught them off guard. They had almost forgot that Walter was still there. "Your carriage awaits for your arrival in the front, Sir Alucard and Miss Hellsing. You won't want to be late."  
They quickly collected their thoughts again, and started walking down the corridor, when Alucard stopped.  
"I almost forgot," he said, gently offering his arm.  
"Well... isn't that rather odd; I almost forgot as well," she replied softly, gingerly taking his arm.  
With that they walked to the front door, were dressed with outdoor covering, such as a trench coat, top hat, and cane for Alucard, and a long cape, with a hood, for Integra, which covered her entire dress to the floor.  
They stepped out onto the front stoop of the manor, and were led to a carriage drawn by two black horses, their bodies shimmering with silver outlines from the moon high in the dusty violet sky.  
Integra, before getting into the carriage, stopped and looked at it, and quietly told Alucard, "It's very beautiful tonight." He looked up briefly, and looking back at her beautiful countenance nodded smiling.  
Then the footman helped her into the carriage, and Alucard soon followed. Then once the door was shut, and the footman was back in place, the carriage took off. 


	4. Ch 4

Chapter 4 (Integra Takes Initiative) By IWH_master Disclaimer: Ditto like before, not mine. AN: I know that this chapter is a lot shorter, but bear with me.  
  
They were almost there, but Integra was wondering about something for a little. What if the other guests ask questions? She thought.  
Alucard decided to bring up the subject, making it seem as though he had been thinking that exact same question. "I wonder Integra..."  
"Yes?" she said, turning her head to him, and wondering what he could have been wondering.  
"What if the other guests ask us about each other? I won't know what to say. How did we meet? What type of relationship do we have going on?"  
"That's strange because I was just thinking pretty much the same thing!"  
The two of them had talked it over. Integra wanted to make it a bit fun, so Alucard agreed. They were to act as though they had just met overseas, and that they had found an interest in each other, and they had decided to start dating. They found the thought quite amusing, and, at the same time, not so much amusing, as intriguing. 


	5. Ch 5

Chapter 5 (Integra Takes Initiative) By IWH_master Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.  
  
Finally, the carriage pulled up in the courtyard.  
The footman, again, helped Integra out of the carriage, and Alucard followed her out. Arm in arm, they walked to the doors leading to the ballroom.  
"Your names if you please," said a quite older man, with a drawling voice, as though he would have preferred to leave.  
"Sir Alucard," replied the vampire.  
"Miss Hellsing," said the radiant young lady.  
"Right through here," he motioned to the double doors in front of them. The doors were opened by a couple of men, and they could hear their names being echoed throughout the ballroom as they entered.  
They right away walked swiftly, and smoothly, up to the throne where her majesty, the Queen of England, was sitting, and bowed to her. Her majesty rose to her feet, and went up to Integra.  
"My dear, how you've grown. I can't believe Walter actually got you to wear the dress. I thought for sure that you would have none of it, though it wouldn't be so hard on you. If only your father could see you tonight," she said. The queen deeply cared about Integra Wingates Hellsing, only because she had a history with her family. They protected her, and in return provided a becoming funeral for her father when he had died.  
"Why, thank you ever so much your majesty," Integra said, remaining in the position that she knew she had to keep tonight. That role was not to be one that included her being babied by the queen. That could not happen tonight. Especially with such a large crowd of higher-ranking persons, other than her self.  
"Well... enjoy yourself Integra, and..." the queen looked at Alucard like she was suspicious of him, "what's your name?" She was looking straight at him.  
"Alucard," he said, talking to her as though she were a regular person, and holding his hand out. She was taken aback by his irregular mannerism, but held her hand out anyway. He took it up with his, and gently kissed the top of her hand, which was covered in a white silky material. She had to admit to herself that she rather liked him, and blushed slightly at the gesture.  
Integra smiled to herself seeing that he should have no trouble hiding what he was. It's a good thing he's wearing contacts, she thought. Finally they were dismissed to have a little fun at the party.  
Alucard led the way, but found Integra to be a bit standoffish. He pulled her a bit closer to him, then stopped.  
"Are you alright Integra?" he asked, a hint of concern in his voice.  
"I don't mix with crowds too well," she said, in his ear in a small voice.  
He looked down at her with ginger eyes. She had never thought that he could ever look at her with such care. It showed, and she smiled at him because she had never known what it would be like to get any sort of sympathy from him.  
"Here's what we'll do then," he started, beginning to walk with her again, but slowly so that she could concentrate on his words. "We will wander around together. We won't look for conversation, but if someone comes to us then we will join the conversation. They will start the chat; we won't. Also, we won't stay in this room all night. I heard that they have a beautiful garden and a wonderful view from the veranda. We have plenty of options."  
She was happy that he understood, and that he would stick with her the entire evening. "I like that plan." She was comforted now. 


	6. Ch 6

Chapter 6 (Integra Takes Initiative) By IWH_master Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. AN: This is the last chapter so far, and probably will be the last chapter for this fic. Thanx for reading my work.  
  
They had been stopped a couple of times, having been asked their names, and how they had come to meet each other, and so on and so forth. Luckily, they hadn't been stopped much.  
Integra found herself wanting a little fresh air, and excused herself from the conversation they had been stuck to for the last fifteen minutes. Alucard wanting to stay with her, and not leave her side, also excused himself, following her.  
She went out into the gardens where she had found a very comfortable bench, most just because her feet were slightly throbbing, and sat with a heavy sigh. Then she noticed that Alucard had followed her there. He sat as well. It was then that she had noticed how long his legs were. They sort of reminded her of stilts, and she giggled to herself. Alucard pretended not to notice.  
"It really is very beautiful out here isn't it," Integra said. She suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach, though she wasn't sure exactly why she would have that feeling. She couldn't possibly have feelings for her vampire. Though, from what she heard, tall, dark, and handsome was the main type of men to catch these days. At least, that's what some lady had said. I think that she was talking about Alucard. After all, she was looking strangely at him when she said that, she thought, staring straight at the moon. It was like a giant spotlight, but not nearly as blinding.  
She jumped a little as she felt a hand cover hers, and found herself looking at the ground. She wasn't sure what to make of it.  
Alucard wanted to know how she would react to his forwardness.  
"Do you want something, Alucard?" Integra asked, not wanting to look him in the face.  
"I wanted to know..." he stopped. Then continued, "how do you feel about me? Tell me the truth."  
"Now what sort of a question is that?" she said thinking that it was some kind of game of his.  
"I was curious," he said, sitting back to where he had been, and taking his hand off of hers. He didn't pry into her thoughts to find her reaction. He wanted to be surprised.  
She thought for a couple of moments, and making up her mind she sat up straight. Then she shot up to her feet.  
Alucard wasn't sure what she was doing. He looked at her curiously; wondering what she was up to. Then it hit him. She turned to him, took a step towards him, sat down gingerly on his lap, and looked at him straight in his eyes. They looked more of a brownish color than red; she had just noticed that.  
In one swift movement, she pulled his face towards hers. Her eyes slowly shut as his lips tenderly met hers. His eyes remained wide open for a few moments because he was shocked at her reaction to his statement, but after a few moments, they too, slowly shut. He loved her soft lips. They were comforting somehow, and she felt the same way. Then as suddenly as the kiss had started she locked her tongue with his. Her butterflies grew to the size of birds. She couldn't control that fluttery feeling that lingered in her stomach.  
She felt his hands and arms edge around her corset bound waste. He pulled her closer, wanting the kiss to last forever. Her hands worked to the back of his head, becoming entwined in his ebony hair. Then she left her arms dangle around his neck. She too wanted this kiss to last forever. They continued to entertain the kiss for a little while longer. Then Integra broke it off, but very slowly, gently biting his lower lip, and lightly tugging on it as she pulled away.  
"That was amazing," Alucard had said to her, in total shock of the moment that they had just shared. He suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach, and noticed that she was smiling gently at him. She was an absolutely awesome sight silhouetted in the moonlight. He wanted her now, even more so now. He had thought of her as an entrancing creature before, but now it was a whole other obsession.  
"Thank you, you were impressive as well," she said, a mischievous grin on her face, and a slightly raised eyebrow.  
She looked even more tempting when she acted in a teasing way.  
"As much as you liked that though, we need to be getting home," she reminded.  
"Oh, yes," he said, like he had forgotten that they didn't live there.  
She got up, he too, and they walked back to the queen.  
"We've had a most wonderful time here, your Majesty, however, we must be getting home," she explained, and the queen simply said her good-bye's, and let them leave.  
On the trip home, Integra fell asleep on Alucard's shoulder, and he woke her when they arrived home. She yawned, and was surprised that she had fallen asleep for so long.  
"How was the party?" asked Walter, coming up to help Integra out of the carriage, and to greet the two of them.  
"It was quite..." Integra started, then taking a swift glance at Alucard said, "interesting."  
"Yes," Alucard agreed. "Extremely interesting." He grinned at Integra while Walter was speaking quickly to the driver, and she returned the favor.  
"Well, let's get you to bed, Sir Integra," Walter replied to a tremendous yawn. "Would you mind carrying her, Alucard?"  
"Not at all," he said, and scooped her up into his arms.  
She rested her head against his shoulder, and started drifting off again.  
They slowly made their way into the Hellsing headquarters, and into a night of good dreams, and would you believe it: true happiness. 


End file.
